Stormwind Harbor
Stormwind Harbor is the main naval base of operations for almost all fleet capabilities as well as a much needed port for merchants and transportation located in Stormwind City. Stormwind Harbor has recently been revamped, with large amounts of war machines guarding the harbor floor with new editions of Navy patrol vessels keeping an eye on the surrounding waters. The Harbor is home to the Grand Alliance Navy's base of operations, Fleet Base East, which is located to the northernmost point of the docks. History First War Second War Reconstruction Third War Post-Third War Some time before the beginning of the War against the Lich King, an alternate route and gatehouse leading into Stormwind Harbor was constructed by a crew of construction workers under the supervision of Foreman Wick with the union of Stormwind workers and architects of the Royal Stonecutter's Union. It was sieged by the Undead Scourge on November 10, 619 K.C.. A massive attack led by Frost wryms and abominations was unleashed as Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and King Varian Wrynn led their forces from atop the walls while undead dropped from a necropolis. The attack was pushed away, and the Valiance Expedition set sail for Northrend in their new ''Icebreaker''-class ships a few short days after. However, several cultist of the Cult of the Damned infiltrated several of the ships as they left port, who weren't discovered until after the navy arrived in Northrend. Twilight Hammer Infiltration In the prelude to the campaign in Northeron, Twilight cultists infiltrated Stormwind City. The investigations were under the command of Major Samuelson of the Stormwind Guard, who was an undercover Twilight cultist himself. Samuelson's actions deviated the investigators for a long period of time, sidetracking them through various methods such as interrogating dock workers during the preparations for the Northeron campaign while the real cultists went through a plot to destroy Stormwind City by blowing it up with enormous amounts of explosives planted in the catacombs of the Cathedral of Light. After the Twilight plot was foiled, Major Samuelson's actions were brought to light and he was brought to justice while preparations continued as planned without much incident, and the navy quickly shipped out to Highbank afterwards. Fourth War Stormwind Harbor was the main point of departure for the ships leaving to battle the Horde in Vashj'ir. Much of the battle was for a crucial island that had surfaced in the wake of the Cataclysm, and many ships were sunk when the Naga entered the fray, unleashing the great kraken Ozumat. Due to an insufficient number of available ships, the navy was forced to hire mercenary ships to ferry troops to the front. Currently The Stormwind Harbor is under major upgrades, specifically in its vessel and Navy capacity. The Harbor is under planning for an extension for the North point in order to accomodate more ships as navy begins to rebuild. Navy Stormwind Harbor serves as the main base of operation for naval forces of the region. Overlooking it is the Admiralty Arch, which serves as the main headquarters for the Alliance Naval Command. Several hangers containing gunships are found in the northernmost parts of the harbor while ships are found in the nearby shipyards. Trade The harbor is a crucial element of Stormwind's trade, as well as an important port. Ships to and from Northrend and Kalimdor sail regularly, the most common routes being that of The Bravery, which ferries passengers to and from Teldrassil, and The Kraken, which sails to Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra. Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Ports Category:King's Country Category:Stormwind City Locations